


Hypothetically

by Dilapidated_Milk



Category: Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sozinho | The Way He Looks (2014)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilapidated_Milk/pseuds/Dilapidated_Milk
Summary: Gabriel worries what if.Leo dismisses any reason to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is based off of a prompt i found, which i'll put at the end if you wanna read it. I've loved this pair for ages, i cant believe it took me this long to write about them. this isn't beta-ed to if you find any mistakes, dont be afraid to point them out to me, and enjoy!!

Gabriel loved Leo. Loved him in a way that he hadn’t thought was possible before they met. It had started slowly, they way these things do but it quickly developed. From butterflies in his stomach to the tightness in his throat, he felt like every fibre of is being screamed out that he was hopelessly, desperately in love with Leo. The day Leo became his boyfriend was definitely one of the greatest moments of his life, quickly followed by every moment after that as well. However, not all was as perfect as Gabriel felt it should have been. The thing was that Leo was blind. Now, this certainly did not cause any problem in their relationship directly, neither of the two would have ever allowed that to happen but the implications of it left behind a different feeling in Gabriel’s stomach. A decidedly much, much worse feeling than the butterflies.

The crux of the situation was that, well, before moving house Gabriel had a more difficult time trying to get a boyfriend. Not because of a lack of guys he could date, it just so happened that none of them wanted to date him. For ages he asked and failed and asked and failed and so on; it made him feel absolutely hopeless, like love was something that would forever be out of his reach, tantalisingly close but never truly there. One particular rejection stuck in his mind, and was the root cause of the current predicament he was in.

_It had been Friday, if he wasn’t mistaken, and school had just ended. With a few words of encouragement from his friends, he approached his crush. To be clear, this boy did not look at all like Leo, he was built like a Greek god carved out of marble. He was sharp lines all over, from his piercing stare to his rather abundant muscles. His school uniform always somehow looked bespoke, despite being ill-fitting on practically every other student. Upon Gabriel’s admittedly feeble confession of love [or infatuation at least], his face broke into a sneer. It radiated cruelty, full of disgust for the person in front of him. They met eyes. The boy’s face turned from a sneer into something that was somehow worse. It looked like he was trying to hold back laughter, as if the thought that Gabriel would think he had a chance was the funniest thing that he had heard all year. A beat more passed before he began to talk,_

_“What on earth made you think that I would want to date you.”_

_Gabriel could feel his heart beginning to crack, the familiar feeling of disappointment rising in his chest._

_“I mean, you have to admit that it’s laughable. Us two. I mean, you look like a fucking green bean that’s topped by a birds nest. No offense, but I don’t like to settle for people.”_

_At that, began to really laugh. It was a full-blown, clutching is stomach, roaring with laughter sort of laugh. Gabriel felt his heart do a little more than crack. The tears were hard to stop, but it only made him laugh harder, jeering at the fact that Gabriel was crying (“Like a baby!”)._

Truth be told, Gabriel’s self-confidence had never recovered. He knew it was stupid, completely pointless, to let it affect him. But in the night when he couldn’t sleep and was left with only his thoughts, the word rattled around his brain, taunting him that he would never be good enough for the people he loved. He was an expert at hiding it though, a façade that none could see through. The thoughts still plagued him, and he couldn’t help but question whether Leo would find him attractive if he could see. It was a pointless thought but it broke his heart to think that his boyfriend might not find him good-looking. What if Leo could one day see, look at Gabriel and laugh like that other boy had done?

Eventually Gabriel worked up the courage to tell his boyfriend about his insecurities. They were in Leo’s room, simply enjoying each other’s presence whilst getting on with some homework when Gabriel broke the comfortable silence.

“This is weird and stupid and you might laugh at me, but can I ask you something.?”

Leo scrunched his nose in confusion before replying,

“Uh, sure. What is it.”

“Well, it’s just that would you find me attractive if you could see? Would you find me hot?”

“That’s ridiculous Gabriel, I can’t see and I’ll never be able to.”

“I know, but hypothetically, you might not find me good-looking.”

“I could never find you ugly, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“You could, you don’t know what I look like.”

“I don’t know what anyone looks like, it makes no difference to how I view people. Why are you so hung up on this?” Leo’s voice started to rise, ever so slightly. He was visibly irritated by the conversation.

“I’m sorry, I know it’s stupid, but no-one had ever found me attractive before you and I felt a bit like I had tricked you into dating me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, loads of the girls found you hot.”

“I’m gay, Leo, I don’t care whether girls find me hot or not. I care about whether you find me hot and I don’t know if you would, which scares me a bit because I love you so much and the thought that you might not be attracted to me in an impossible situation makes no sense but I worry about it a lot.”

“Oh, Gabriel,” Leo’s voice was now much softer. “I meant what I said, I could never find you ugly. You’re so beautiful in so many ways, I don’t need to be able to see to know that.”

“What do you mean?” Gabriel asked, his voice small.

“Well, your voice is really nice to listen to, it’s soft and calming. I love it when you laugh, it’s warm and loud and always makes me laugh as well,”

Leo reached out to Gabriel, manoeuvring him until they were half lying down, their limbs intertwined. He then continued

“Your hair is bouncy and fun to run my hands through, it’s the perfect length to hold onto without getting all tangled. Your belly is nice and slightly squishy, which is perfect for a pillow. You know how much I love to lay my head there. And you chest, it’s strong and I can her your heartbeat, something that no one else can hear and it’s makes me feel special. I love how unafraid you are to touch me, even before we were dating you wouldn’t hesitate to point things out to me and I loved that  -I felt I could trust you to not hurt me. I love how soft your lips are, and how you make little noises when we make out. I love how you’re kind, and funny and that you see me as a person, who happens to be blind rather than a blind person. I love how you smell, especially when I wear your clothes and can surround myself with it. I love the way you snore ever so slightly when you nap. I love holding your hand and how it feels like a perfect fit to mine. I love everything about you and that would not change if I was able to see. I love you Gabriel, so much.”

There was a moment of silence before Gabriel gave his reply.

“I love you too. I almost cried a bit there, to be honest,” A soft chuckle escaped his lips “You’re the best boyfriend anyone could hope for, I’m so lucky to have you in my life.”

Gabriel pressed a soft kiss to Leo’s forehead.

“I’m glad we got that settled, wanna cuddle for a bit more?”

“Of course I do.”

“One more thing, I love you.” Leo said, cheekily

“I love you too” Gabriel replied, softly, sweetly, like he really meant it. And he really did.

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was taken from the OTPprompt tumblr page:  
> Imagine Person A of your OTP is blind. Both Person A and B are okay with this, but Person B has some insecurity because they think that Person A wouldn’t find them attractive if they could see. So Person A explains to them that they still find them beautiful. They come up with all sorts of compliments that don’t involve sight like ”Your skin is very soft.” or “Your hair always smells nice.” or ”Your laugh is very cute.”
> 
> hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
